


Сквозь зеркало

by Beckett



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Adventure, Gen, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Официально Вергилий Спарда был куратором секции античного религиозного искусства. На самом деле он был крупнейшим на Западе экспертом в области истории оккультизма. Но если уж начистоту, то он был кем-то большим, чем просто эксперт по оккультизму. Он был охотником на демонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод выполнен для Фандомной Битвы 2013.

_Нью-Йорк, август 1936._

— Жарче, чем в аду, правда? — заметил таксист, останавливаясь перед зданием Метрополитен-музея.  
Сидевший на заднем сиденье человек не стал отвечать. Он вручил маленькому таксисту несколько мятых купюр, стараясь по возможности не прикасаться к нему и при этом не выдать своего отвращения.  
— Сдачу оставьте себе, — сказал он и выбрался из такси в томительную жару.  
Несмотря на то, что Вергилий Спарда любил Нью-Йорк, летом город напоминал ему джунгли Юго-Восточной Азии, провонявшие обезьяньим пометом и испорченным дурианом.  
Вергилий быстрым шагом добрался до здания музея. Его аккуратно причесанные волосы растрепались, и сам он чувствовал себя так, будто начинал таять в своем летнем костюме.  
«Жарче, чем в аду?»  
Официально Вергилий Спарда был куратором секции античного религиозного искусства. На самом деле он был крупнейшим на Западе экспертом в области истории оккультизма. Но если уж начистоту, то он был кем-то большим, чем просто эксперт по оккультизму.   
Он был охотником на демонов.

Действительно, жарче, чем в аду.  
Внутри, в отделанном мрамором вестибюле царили приглушенные звуки разговоров, стук каблуков и шорох вентиляторов, гоняющих воздух.  
— Добрый день, профессор Спарда, — от жары и влаги даже безупречно отглаженное батистовое платье секретаря теряло форму. — К вам посетитель, — секретарь незаметно поджала губы. Таким способом она обычно выражала неодобрение. — Некая леди.  
Вергилий моргнул.  
— Неожиданно. Благодарю вас, Роза, — он поправил запотевшие от жары очки и направился в свой кабинет. Обычно неожиданные посетители оказывались либо побитыми молью церковниками из Ватикана, либо безумцами, потрясающими редкими и, как правило, проклятыми артефактами. Женщины, в особенности Женщины, Не Понравившиеся Розе, были редкими гостями.   
Он позволил себе минутку самолюбования, взглянув на свое отражение в стеклянной витрине, за которой была выставлена египетская статуэтка — безмятежные королевские черты, запечатленные в золоте тысячи лет назад. Вергилий был совсем не таким.   
Он слышал однажды, как кто-то назвал его «образцом хорошего воспитания». Это всегда смешило его.  
«О, если бы они только знали».   
Он еще раз пригладил волосы и открыл дверь кабинета, надеясь, что выглядит куда лучше, чем чувствует себя. На какое-то время Вергилий Спарда просто застыл на месте, глядя на женщину, удобно и в то же время элегантно устроившуюся на краешке его стола.  
Нет, дело было не в роскошных, по-старомодному длинных золотистых волосах гостьи и не в строгом и элегантном покрое ее черного костюма. Дело было в пронзительном взгляде, который она бросила на Вергилия из-под вуали своей траурной шляпки.   
Он уже видел раньше эти ясные голубые глаза, это прекрасное лицо. По правде говоря, он видел его каждое утро на семейной фотографии, стоявшей в рамке на столе. Он был уверен, что гостья заметила эту фотографию.  
— Профессор Спарда, я полагаю? — у нее был кошачий голосок, нежное мурлыканье, напоминавшее шелест шелка. Она выпрямила скрещенные ноги и изящно соскользнула со стола. — Рада с вами познакомиться, — она по-мужски пожала руку Вергилия, прежде чем устроиться на стуле перед его столом.  
— Боюсь, вы застали меня врасплох, мисс…? — Вергилий опустился в кожаное кресло и сложил руки перед собой, глядя на гостью поверх кончиков пальцев. Со стен кабинета на них обоих смотрели изображения древних богов.  
— Триш. Зовите меня просто Триш, — она протянула ему пухлый конверт из манильской бумаги. — Я принесла вам подарок.  
— Timeo Danaos et dona ferentis , — пробормотал Вергилий, принимая конверт. Триш рассмеялась в ответ.  
— О нет, профессор, я не гречанка.  
— Нет. Судя по вашему акценту, вы, возможно, из Вены?  
— Возможно, — согласилась она. Вергилий открыл конверт.   
В кабинете запахло старым пергаментом. Из конверта выскользнула хрупкая на вид карта и пачка черно-белых фотографий. Вергилий аккуратно развернул карту и стал изучать каллиграфические надписи на итальянском и старательно вычерченные очертания берегов.  
— Isola del Maglio, — прочитал он и обвел пальцем изображения причудливых чудовищ, нарисованных у берегов острова. — Остров Маллет — это сказка, мисс Триш, так же, как Хай-Бразил или Атлантида.  
— Отнюдь нет, профессор. Это вполне реальный источник демонических сил, — улыбнулась Триш. — И некоторые лица жаждут… припасть к нему.  
— Тогда, возможно, к нему стоит привлечь внимание правительства, а не заурядного профессора из пыльного музея, — усмехнулся Вергилий.  
— Возможно, вам стоит ознакомиться с остальными материалами, прежде чем выносить окончательное решение, — Триш достала из сумочки сигарету. Вергилий хотел было предложить ей зажигалку, но она просто щелкнула пальцами, и на конце сигареты вспыхнул огонек. Триш затянулась и выдохнула струйку дыма. — Это весьма любопытно.  
Обычно Вергилий был куда чувствительнее к малейшим проявлениям магии.  
— Неплохо, мисс, — спокойно сказал он, принимаясь за фотографии.  
Среди готических развалин тянулись ряды вакуумных трубок и витки проводов, громоздились коробки с датчиками и переключателями, предназначение которых Вергилий не смог определить. Между приборами сновали люди — одни в темной форме, другие в белых халатах.  
— Им удалось вступить в контакт с правителем одного из царств Преисподней. Этот монарх заточен в собственном дворце мятежником, восставшим против него, — голос Триш звучал спокойно, но руки Вергилия непроизвольно задрожали. — Но Повелитель демонов послал своего сына и своих генералов на остров Маллет, чтобы они подготовили для него врата на свободу. Эти… люди… предоставляют им материалы и рабочую силу на месте жертвоприношения. Они считают, что взамен этот демон дарует им власть над миром.  
— Этот демон, — Вергилий взглянул на нее поверх очков. — Мундус.  
— Верно. Я подумала, что вы, возможно, слышали это имя. Это ведь ваш… отец, Темный Рыцарь Спарда, запер его в Преисподней? А двадцать лет назад слуги Мундуса убили ваших мать и брата, — Триш с довольным видом откинулась на спинку стула. Вергилий механически просмотрел остальные фотографии, пока одна из них не приковала его взгляд.  
— Это фото…  
— Это сын Лорда Мундуса. Его называют Черный Ангел, — Триш по-кошачьи улыбнулась, поднимаясь на ноги. — Утром во Францию отплывает корабль. Я буду ждать вас на борту, профессор, — ее волосы заблестели в тусклом свете. — Всего хорошего. Не нужно меня провожать.  
Когда Вергилий наконец смог оторвать взгляд от фотографии, Триш уже не было. Вергилий осторожно положил фото на стол, поднялся и подошел к окну, выходившему на Центральный Парк.   
С фотографии на него смотрело его собственное лицо.  
Этого просто не могло быть. Это должно быть…  
Данте.

* * *

Все ожидания Вергилия касательно предстоящей поездки во Францию развеялись как дым, когда присланная за ним машина высадила его перед трапом «Нормандии». Небо над Манхеттеном было затянуто предрассветной дымкой.  
Вергилий не смог сдержать удивленный вздох. Самое большое, самое роскошное и самое быстроходное судно в мире.  
— Весьма неплохо, — пробормотал Вергилий себе под нос, глядя, как носильщик поднимает по трапу его чемодан.

Триш, облаченная в черный шелк, ждала его в каюте.  
— Всего один чемодан, профессор? Предпочитаете путешествовать налегке?   
От ее сигареты струился дымок. Вергилий фыркнул и открыл чемодан.  
— Расскажите мне все, о чем умолчали вчера, Триш, — он вытащил из багажа два пистолета. Один был серебристым, как лунный свет, второй — черным, как ночь. Безумный польский алхимик изготовил их специально для уничтожения демонов и назвал Люче и Омбра. Свет и Тень. Вергилий тщательно осмотрел их и положил на койку.  
— Вот так. Вы не доверяете мне? — спросила Триш. Ее голос звучал игриво, но взгляд оставался настороженным.  
— Нет.  
Послышался звон, похожий на звук камертона. Вергилий распаковал Ямато. Древний клинок сердито зашипел. Вергилий наполовину вынул его из лакированных черных ножен, изучая сверкающую сталь. Ямато был одним из мечей Спарды, но не из тех, какие Вергилий надеялся когда-нибудь отыскать. Не из тех, что носили имя Спарды и принесли ему победу две тысячи лет назад.  
— Простите мою грубость, но мне кажется, что у вас есть некая личная заинтересованность в этом маленьком приключении. Не говоря уже о том, что это может быть ловушка, — Вергилий одним плавным движением выхватил клинок из ножен и направил его на горло Триш.  
Женщина даже не моргнула.  
— Но тем не менее вы здесь, — с улыбкой ответила она и глубоко затянулась сигаретой.  
— Да. И все же, если вы не против? — Вергилий машинально стряхнул с клинка несуществующую кровь и сел. Триш рассмеялась и открыла свою сумочку.  
— Как скучно. Вот. Конец истории, — она бросила Вергилию конверт, в точности такой же, какой вручила ему вчера. — Они называют себя Иллюминати, — она сделала паузу. — Похоже, вы не ожидали увидеть обычных подозреваемых?  
— Я мало интересуюсь человеческой политикой, мисс. У людей прекрасно получается создавать себе проблемы и без помощи демонов, — Вергилий углубился в изучение фотографий и документов. — Значит, Иллюминати…  
— Преследуют и свои интересы. Их возглавляет человек по имени Ариус. Он глупец, но тем не менее опасен. Он практикует темные искусства.  
— Вот как, — Вергилий посмотрел на фото Черного Ангела в сопровождении двоих мужчин. Все трое смотрелись среди ученых не более уместно, чем волки на выставке собак. — Эти люди с моим… с Черным Ангелом…  
— Его адъютанты. Тот, что в очках — Грифон. А второй — Фантом. К сожалению, у меня нет никакой полезной информации о них, — Триш выдохнула идеальное кольцо дыма. — Но я подозреваю, что они очень опасны.  
— Что ж, это тоже полезная информация, — вздохнул Вергилий, не отрываясь от документов.  
— Я собираюсь заглянуть в кают-компанию, профессор. Хотите со мной?  
— Нет, спасибо. Мне нужно еще кое-что прочитать. Приятного вечера, мисс.   
Она улыбнулась в ответ и покинула каюту, оставив после себя только слабый аромат табачного дыма.

* * *

Ему снился огонь. Вергилий проснулся, ощущая отчетливый привкус сажи на языке. Он заснул в кресле, с раскрытой книгой — экземпляром «Deus Absconditus », — на коленях.  
Вергилий моргнул и поспешно закрыл книгу. Его вдруг охватило неприятное чувство, будто корабль плывет сквозь густой холодный туман.  
— Черт. Саргассы, — Вергилий поспешно пристегнул кобуры, схватил Ямато и распахнул дверь каюты. Коридоры палубы затянуло густой дымкой.  
— Профессор, — мягко позвала Триш. — Кажется, мы подобрали неких… безбилетников, — она выглянула из своей каюты, кутаясь в шаль.  
— Корабль плывет прямо через гнездо этих ублюдков. Найдите капитана и велите ему прибавить скорость, — Вергилий сузил глаза. — А я найду Королеву.  
Триш поспешила за ним по коридору.  
— И что потом?  
— Саргассы уплывут, если убить Королеву. Они глупы, — Вергилий закрыл глаза и прислушался. — Проклятье. Она уже на борту. В кают-компании. Чего вы ждете? Найдите капитана, пока они не начали пожирать пассажиров! — он развернулся к Триш. Она отступила на шаг, усмехнулась в ответ и скрылась из виду. Вергилий выругался и двинулся в направлении кают-компании, стеклянные стены которой мягко светились в сгущающемся тумане. Некоторые пассажиры уже дремали под его воздействием. Над ними парили гигантские призрачные черепа.  
Саргассы ждали, пока их Королева насытится.  
Вергилий различил далекий рокот — турбины «Нормандии» набирали обороты. Потом к рокоту добавился стук. Клак. Клак-клак-клак. Этот сухой звук доносился из роя Саргасс.   
Они его заметили.  
— Проклятье.  
«Конечно, только я мог найти рой с парочкой умных Саргасс».  
Звук изменился. Над роялем, слабо мерцая, плыла Королева роя.  
— Пора за работу, — Вергилий выхватил из кобур Люче и Омбру и открыл огонь.  
Зачарованные пули прорезали туман и прошли сквозь призрачный череп, разбив вдребезги хрустальную панель работы Рене Лалика .   
— О, черт.  
Черепа разразились идиотским смехом.  
— Ладно. Новый план.  
Королева насмешливо щелкнула челюстью. Прямо к ней, пошатываясь, шел спящий на ходу стюард.  
Ямато со свистом рассекла холодный воздух. Вергилий уклонился от одного из черепов и бросился к Королеве Саргасс. Он оттолкнул стюарда и рассек демона пополам. Клинок прошел сквозь него как сквозь желе и разрубил рояль. Инструмент издал минорный аккорд.  
Холодный туман постепенно рассеивался по мере того, как «Нормандия» покидала территорию роя. Пассажиры начали просыпаться.  
Вергилий покинул кают-компанию, прежде чем они достаточно проснулись, чтобы разглядеть царивший вокруг беспорядок.

* * *

— Всего лишь бесценная хрустальная панель и рояль? Я уверена, что это далеко не рекорд, профессор. Я слышала об инциденте в Ватикане в тысяча девятьсот тридцать первом, — заявила Триш на следующее утро.  
Вергилий решил не разговаривать с ней до самого прибытия во Францию.   
К тому же, у него были другие поводы для беспокойства.   
По всей каюте были разбросаны фотографии, которые дала ему Триш. Вергилий уже не смотрел на прекрасное задумчивое лицо Черного Ангела. Его больше интересовали двое мужчин, тенью следовавших за Ангелом.  
Элегантный ученый Грифон.  
Темный, сияющий Фантом.  
Вергилий вздохнул, глядя на хрупкие страницы «Deus Absconditus».   
Он обвел пальцем выцветший латинский текст, окружавший фантастические иллюстрации. Огромный семиглавый орел. Огненный паук. Рогатый Тёмный Рыцарь, держащий ключи грома и пламени. Трое сыновей Мундуса, повелителя круга Каина ледяного озера Коцит — круга обманувших доверие.  
Грифон.  
Фантом.  
Спарда.  
Вергилий оценил иронию.  
— Данте, — он взял ближайшее фото и прижал его к груди. — Я иду. Дождись меня.

* * *

_Остров Маллет._

Ангелус дремал. Грифон выводил ногтями руны у него на спине, легонько царапая кожу. Алые следы мгновенно исчезали. Ангелус по-кошачьи перевернулся и посмотрел на старшего демона.  
— Что тебя беспокоит, Грифон?  
Грифон улегся рядом с Черным Ангелом. Прикосновение плоти к плоти было одной из немногих вещей, делавших пребывание в хрупкой человеческой оболочке приятным. Грифон погладил руны, выцарапанные на груди молодого человека.  
— Эти так называемые Иллюминати, ваше высочество.  
— Не глупи, — Ангелус потрепал его по густым каштановым волосам. — Это всего лишь жалкие людишки. Сейчас они полезны, да, но только до тех пор, пока мы не освободим отца, — он забросил ногу на Грифона, притягивая того ближе. — Отец сказал, что я могу убить этого идиота Ариуса, когда мы закончим. Знаешь, у меня есть несколько потрясающих идей на этот счет.  
Грифона перебил грубый стук в дверь и последовавшее за ним бесцеремонное появление Фантома. Повелитель Пауков прислонился к дверному косяку. Черные глаза сверкали из-под ярко-красной челки.  
— Грифон, это из-за тебя он настолько разленился, — буркнул Фантом. Он бросил Черному Ангелу сложенную одежду. — Я только что был у нашего хозяина. Этот самодовольный глупец желает знать, не соблаговолит ли его светлость составить ему компанию за ужином. СНОВА, — в голосе Фантома звучала неприкрытая ненависть.  
— Я пошлю к нему Найтмара, пусть сожрет его изнутри, — Ангелус поймал одежду. — Он невыносимо скучный.  
— Да, но он нужен нам, чтобы завершить все ритуалы и освободить лорда Мундуса, — мягко проговорил Грифон. Он принялся расчесывать белоснежные волосы Ангелуса. Желтые глаза Грифона блеснули, когда он посмотрел на Фантома поверх плеча принца.  
— Он нам не нужен. Но он полезен, — Фантом сложил руки на груди. — Да, полезен, — он оттолкнулся от дверного косяка. — Я подожду внизу.  
Ангелус проводил его взглядом.  
— Я думал, вам все это больше понравится, — пробормотал он, пока Грифон застегивал на нем одежду. — Вы оба стали какими-то раздражительными с тех пор, как мы сюда прибыли.  
— Я все чаще думаю… о предательстве, — тихо ответил Грифон.

* * *

Тот факт, что дворец Маллет больше напоминал впечатляющую груду камней, чем нечто пригодное для жилья, не помешал Ариусу устроить в честь визита лордов-демонов праздник в лучших традициях Короля-Солнца в Версале.   
На холодном каменном полу извивались обнаженные мужчина и женщина, по их телам скользила огромная змея. Ариус посчитал это представление подходящим развлечением для демонов. Грифон пнул Ангелуса под столом. Ангелус заморгал и стал гонять по тарелке кусочек фуа-гра.  
— Великолепно. В самом деле, великолепно, — пробормотал он. Каждый заискивающий жест Ариуса только усиливал его раздражение.  
— Мой принц, мы так ждем объединения наших сил под командованием лорда Мундуса, — Ариус налил еще вина в бокал Ангела. — Зеркало Ди установлено, и теперь нам остается только дождаться грядущего парада планет, чтобы активировать его на Месте Жертвоприношения, — его глаза-бусинки скользнули по лицам присутствовавших Иллюминати. Те поспешно закивали.  
Грифон ощутил, как напрягся сидящий рядом Фантом, и толкнул его ногой, не обращая внимания на злобный взгляд Повелителя Пауков.  
— Ариус, я надеюсь, что вы понимаете, насколько все это важно для нас, — надменно произнес он, глядя на Ариуса ярко-желтыми глазами хищной птицы. — Надеюсь, вы планируете… превзойти наши ожидания.  
— О, разумеется, — Ариус выпрямился, рассеянно поглаживая меховой воротник своей роскошной мантии. — Но я прошу вас, не забывайте о моем преданном… служении нашему возлюбленному лорду Мундусу, — добавил он, внимательно глядя на принца. — Мой дорогой лорд Ангелус, не соизволите ли вы присоединиться ко мне сегодня вечером во время обхода места работ?  
Ангелус закатил глаза.  
— Отлично. Я хотел сказать, да, конечно. Я уверен, что дела значительно продвинулись с прошлой ночи, — добавил он, пряча улыбку.

* * *

Зеркало было идеально гладким и вогнутым — огромная чаша, казалось, вырезанная, из чистой, мерцающей темноты. Оно было установлено над сияющим разломом во дворе замка. К его раме были прикреплены провода, соединявшие Зеркало с генераторами и загадочными приборами, сплошь увешанными датчиками, антеннами и вакуумными трубками.  
Конструкцию Зеркала Ариус нашел в заплесневелой книжице, которую всегда носил с собой. Этот небольшой томик был оригиналом «Deus Resugram », заметок безумного монаха, дополненных английским волшебником. Этот труд неизменно нагонял тоску на Ангелуса, с которым Ариус пытался его обсуждать. По мнению Черного Ангела, единственным, что имело значение, была эффективность Зеркала.   
Он зевнул, глядя на суетящихся ученых. Они сновали туда-сюда, устанавливая и отлаживая приборы. За последние несколько дней Ангелус несколько раз предлагал Грифону принести их всех в жертву Мундусу.  
Сквозь разлом в этот мир выбирались низшие демоны. Магии зеркала было пока что недостаточно, чтобы полностью раскрыть врата, но ее хватало для создания маленьких трещин. Пробиравшиеся сквозь них твари избегали трех лордов-демонов, но иногда из разрушенных коридоров замка доносились крики, свидетельствовавшие, что кому-то из приспешников Иллюминати не повезло встретиться с ними.  
Фантом бросил камень в огромную муху, с жужжанием скрывшуюся в темноте.  
— Прекрасно. Прямо как в трущобах Диса, — проворчал он. — Того и гляди, здесь заведутся Саргассы.  
Казалось, Ариуса все это совершенно не беспокоило. Он не отреагировал даже на появление демона-Тени, гордо положившего к ногам Ангелуса голову какого-то незадачливого солдата.  
— Ну что ж, по крайней мере, мы можем считать это успешным… пробным запуском, — говоря, Ариус поглаживал рукав Черного Ангела. Принц раздраженно дернул плечом, освобождая руку.  
— Вряд ли можно назвать успехом появление этих падальщиков, — он холодно посмотрел на Ариуса. — Вы получите свою награду, только если эти ваши врата впустят сюда лорда Мундуса. Доброй ночи, — Ангелус развернулся на каблуках и ушел.  
Грифон пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Он задумчиво смотрел на дрожащий воздух над разломом.

 

* * *

_Остров Маллет._

Остров находился неподалеку от побережья Алжира. Его окружал магический туман, плыть через который отказывались даже самые опытные моряки. Однако Триш, сменившая элегантные наряды на мужскую одежду, не побоялась отправиться туда и проявила себя искусным мореходом на протяжении всего их неспокойного путешествия от юга Франции.   
На «Нормандии» было хорошо, думал Вергилий. Размеры судна позволяли забыть о том, что на самом деле ты находишься посреди океана, чего нельзя было сделать на маленькой лодке, которую Триш вела вдоль извилистых берегов, едва различимых в тумане. Океан был недружелюбной стихией для тех, в чьих жилах текла кровь демонов. Много лет назад Вергилий случайно обнаружил, что может долгое время находиться под водой и не дышать, однако морская вода словно высасывала его жизненные силы. Сейчас, находясь посреди Средиземного моря в хрупкой скорлупке, несомой магическим течением, Вергилий особенно остро ощущал себя смертным.   
Он оставил практически весь свой багаж на борту «Нормандии». Там, куда они направлялись, ему вряд ли понадобятся костюмы или домашние шлепанцы. Вергилий переоделся в «рабочую одежду» из черной кожи и закутался в длинный плащ, развевавшийся на морском ветру. Люче и Омбра покоились в кобурах под плащом, Ямато дремала в заплечных ножнах. В одном из многочисленных карманах лежал потрепанный томик «Deus Absconditus».  
Триш потянулась и взбила волосы, собранные в длинный «конский хвост».  
— Теперь нам остается только ждать наступления темноты, — она села, и в ее руках словно по волшебству появился термос. — Хотите кофе, профессор?  
— Нет, спасибо, — рассеянно ответил Вергилий, глядя на скалы острова Маллет. — Должен сказать, вы не перестаете удивлять меня, мисс Триш. Я не ожидал, что вы посвятите меня в свои планы касательно этого путешествия.  
Триш отхлебнула кофе.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, профессор. Однако девушка не любит хвастаться, — она убрала за ухо выбившуюся прядь и посмотрела на заходящее солнце. — Меня больше интересует книга, которую вы взяли с собой.  
Вергилий разгладил плащ на груди, размышляя над просьбой Триш.  
— «Deus Absconditus». Это древняя книга… по крайней мере, содержащиеся в ней легенды. Ее написали в десятом веке, в разгар поклонения Спарде и до того, как отцы церкви сочли, что демоны не могут искупить свои грехи, — Вергилий покачал головой. — По легенде, монах, работавший над ней, сошел с ума. Забавно, но я знаю своего отца в основном по ней, — он усмехнулся. — Я едва помню его. Да. Также это наиболее надежный источник информации о Мундусе.  
— Вот как. Это объясняет произошедшее в Ватикане, — Триш вручила ему кружку с кофе. — Расскажите о своей семье, Вергилий, — тихо попросила она.  
Вергилий пожал плечами и отпил сладкого темного напитка.  
— Отец оставил нас, когда мы с Данте были совсем маленькими. Мама никогда не рассказывала нам, что с ним случилось. Тогда мы жили в Париже. А после его исчезновения мы втроем перебрались в Тоскану, к маминой родне, — Вергилий выпрямился, глядя, как волны разбиваются о черные скалы, окружавшие остров. — Это был наш с Данте десятый день рожденья. Мне подарили телескоп, а ему — игрушечных солдатиков, и он играл с ними, пока не заснул, — он передал кружку обратно Триш. — Когда он заснул, я выбрался наружу. Я хотел посмотреть на звезды, а Данте разбудил бы маму. Я был в поле, когда мимо меня кто-то пробежал в темноте. Я подумал, что это волк, испугался и побежал домой. Бросил там свой телескоп… Когда я прибежал, то увидел, что наш дом горит. Я попытался зайти внутрь и найти маму и Данте, но меня успели остановить. Наши родственники пытались потушить пожар и заметили меня. Я увидел в дыму огромного ухмыляющегося демона. Он убегал и смеялся надо мной, махал мне своими лапами. После этого я поклялся, что продолжу дело отца, и неважно, чего это будет мне стоить, — Вергилий криво улыбнулся. — Вот так я и оказался с вами, мисс, в этой посудине, дрейфующей по морям.  
Триш молча крутила в руках пустую кружку.  
— Уже стемнело, — проговорила она наконец. — Давайте попробуем причалить к берегу.

* * *

Они вскарабкались на скользкие прибрежные валуны и стали осматриваться в поисках пути наверх.  
— Я попытаюсь найти проход под этими скалами. А вы оставайтесь здесь, — прежде чем Вергилий успел возразить, Триш оттолкнулась от камня и прыгнула вверх с такой силой, что камень там, где она стояла, пошел трещинами.  
Вергилий проводил ее взглядом и покачал головой.  
«Ничего другого я не ожидал».  
Карабкаясь вверх, он слышал далекий гул работающих генераторов, шум человеческих голосов и рокот волн внизу. Голоса не замолкали, даже когда раздавались слабые крики каких-то несчастных. Вергилий чувствовал демоническую энергию. Здесь ее источали даже камни.  
Остров Маллет. Место, где правильный инструмент в умелых руках мог рассечь миры, как топор — гнилое полено. «Как гнилое полено с дьявольскими личинками», — мрачно подумал Вергилий. В этот самый момент что-то жирное и влажное, извиваясь, шлепнулось ему на плечо.  
Вергилий забрался на выступ скалы и с отвращением стряхнул упавшее на него создание. Оно оказалось мясистым и белым, величиной где-то с его ступню.  
«Что за…?»  
Вергилий сбросил его вниз и вдруг услышал жужжание. Огромная муха, сплошь покрытая извивающимися личинками, уставилась на него фасетчатыми глазами.  
«Вельзевул!»  
Вергилий прижался к скале, держа в руках Люче и Омбру.  
«Проклятье!».   
Ему пришлось бы подобраться ближе к отвратительному созданию, чтобы использовать Ямато, что было совершенно недопустимо, так же, как и открыть огонь из пистолетов и тем самым выдать себя. На мгновение Вергилий закрыл глаза, призывая магическую энергию из клинка в заплечных ножнах, и, дождавшись раската грома, нажал на спуск.

* * *

Сбежав от беспрерывной болтовни ученых-Иллюминати и тяжелого запаха их пота и плоти, Ангелус позволил себе сбросить человеческую оболочку. Он расправил черные крылья, наслаждаясь прохладным бризом со стороны океана. Его плоть и доспехи тускло мерцали, словно раскаленная лава под тонкой темной коркой.   
Он пригладил волосы когтистыми пальцами и вздохнул, глядя на Тень, следовавшую за ним по пятам, словно послушный щенок. Ангелус опустился на колени и стал гладить и почесывать черный мех создания.  
— Ты молодец, ты такой молодец, принес мне голову этого человечишки, умница…  
Тень вдруг зашипела. Ее мех встал дыбом, превратившись в острые черные иглы. Ангелус повернулся и увидел бело-голубую вспышку молнии и взорвавшуюся тушу гигантской мухи. Ее внутренности разлетелись в разные стороны. Принц-демон удивленно моргнул и в мгновение ока поднялся в воздух.  
Направляясь в сторону вспышки, он чувствовал запах демона. Однако вид вооруженного человека с белыми волосами заставил его удивленно вздрогнуть.  
Ангелус сложил руки на груди, паря над человеком. А ведь Ариус убеждал его, что на остров не мог попасть никто, кроме Иллюминати. Что ж, это только подтверждало факт, что Ариус был полным идиотом. Но этот человек… Ангелус вгляделся в его лицо, пытаясь найти хотя бы тень страха. К его великому удовольствию, страха чужак не выказывал.   
А он может быть интересным, этот нарушитель. Ангелус щелкнул пальцами и указал на вершину скалы, после чего, не оглядываясь, снова взмыл вверх.  
Через минуту человек присоединился к нему, задержавшись только, чтобы отряхнуть одежду и поправить очки. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Ангелуса.  
— Благородный воин? Редкость среди демонов.  
Ангелусу понравился его голос. Он решил, что после того, как убьет этого человека, сохранит его голову и голосовые связки в магическом ларце и будет слушать его голос каждый раз, когда захочет.   
В его руке возник меч с черепом на эфесе, и Ангелус, ухмыльнувшись, сделал приглашающий жест.

* * *

Вергилий смотрел на меч в руке демона, ощущая смутную тревогу. Он уже видел этот меч раньше — эту изогнутую рукоять и черепа на эфесе.   
Это был Предел Силы, один из мечей его отца.  
— Этот меч, — он вынул Ямато из ножен. — Где ты его взял? — спросил Вергилий. Его сердце забилось чаще в ожидании ответа. Однако демон то ли не мог ответить, то ли просто не захотел. Он сделал выпад. Вергилий отразил его и отскочил назад в попытке удержать равновесие. За свою жизнь он сражался со многими демонами, но этот, безусловно, был сильнее их всех. Вергилий чуть повернул Ямато, пытаясь избавиться от слабости в руке. Демон удивленно наблюдал за ним. Выражение его красивого лица изменилось.  
— Благородный и сильный, — сказал Вергилий демону. — Почему ты служишь Мундусу?  
Демон моргнул и издал оскорбленный рык.  
«Кажется, я сказал что-то не то».   
В следующий момент он атаковал, и Вергилию, к его неудовольствию, пришлось защищаться.   
Он пропустил один удар, и меч демона разрезал его одежду, зацепив кожу под ней. Клинок был настолько острым, что Вергилий не почувствовал боли, лишь ощутил теплую кровь, сочащуюся из раны.  
Демон не стал продолжать бой. Он просто уставился на Вергилия широко раскрытыми светящимися глазами. Черные крылья слабо дрогнули. Вергилий проследил его взгляд и открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но его прервал звук выстрела.  
Вергилий вздрогнул, а демон зашипел от боли.  
Неподалеку от них стояла Триш с дробовиком в руках.  
— Простите, мальчики. Я помешала? — она с улыбкой перезарядила дробовик.  
Демон одарил Вергилия еще одним взглядом и с рычанием скрылся. Вергилий смотрел ему вслед, пока Триш не подошла и не коснулась его руки.  
— Нам нужно идти. Повезло, что я нашла вас.  
— Я не нуждался в вашей помощи, — Вергилий пригладил волосы и последовал за ней. Он все еще смотрел на небо.  
— Да, верно. А это всего лишь бумажный порез, профессор, — Триш посмотрела на него. — Сюда. Я нашла вход в старые туннели под дворцом. Мы пойдем там.  
— А я-то думал, что с вами случилось, — Вергилий со вздохом поправил поврежденный плащ, закрывая разрез на рубашке.  
— Я же сказала, что пойду искать проход, — Триш покосилась на него через плечо. — Ммм, впечатляющее украшение, профессор. Хотя, на мой вкус, немного броское.  
Вергилий сжал в кулаке ярко-алый камень в бесформенной металлической оправе, висевший на цепочке у него на шее. Еще один подарок на тот роковой день рождения. Та вещь, что привлекла внимание демона.  
— Хорошо, что оно не ваше, правда? — съязвил он. Триш цокнула языком и повела его к входу в узкую пещеру.  
— Этот туннель ведет прямиком во дворец. Возможно, один из старых запасных выходов, — сказала она и растворилась в темноте.  
— Триш?  
Бесполезно. Она исчезла, скрылась даже для его сверхъестественного чутья.  
— Проклятье.

* * *

Ангелус с трудом дышал, и дело было вовсе не в том, что ему в спину выстрелили из дробовика. Несколько взмахов крыльями, и он приземлился на самой высокой башне замка и свернулся там клубком, как несчастная горгулья.   
Еще один всплеск энергии, и Ангелус вцепился в свою одежду уже человеческими пальцами.  
— Вот ты где, — голос Грифона заставил его вздрогнуть. Повелитель Птиц парил в воздухе рядом с ним. — Я уже начал беспокоиться, — взгляд желтых глаз скользнул по нему, и Грифон мягко взял Ангелуса за подбородок:  
— Ваше высочество, что случилось?  
— У нас нарушитель, — Ангелус сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился, накрыв руку Грифона своей. — Он опасен.  
Грифон нежно потрепал Черного Ангела по щеке.  
— Оставайся здесь. Мы с Фантомом о нем позаботимся. Похоже, колдовство Ариуса не может защитить нас против посторонних, — он усмехнулся, когда Ангелус сжал его руку. — Не волнуйтесь, мой принц, — он поцеловал Ангелуса в губы и исчез.  
Ангелус подождал немного и выудил из-под одежды свой медальон. Так же, как и меч, он получил его в подарок от отца. Он осмотрел ярко-алый камень и крепко сжал его в кулаке.   
Он должен выяснить, что все это значит.

* * *

Далеко внизу, во дворе замка зеркало задрожало. Ученые Иллюминати поспешно бросились проверять датчики. Ариус наблюдал за ними с возрастающим восторгом.  
— Скоро, мой повелитель. Скоро наши мечты сбудутся.

* * *

Вергилий пробирался сквозь темный туннель. Его не оставляло смутное чувство, что он идет правильным путем, и это ему совершенно не нравилось. Однако это означало, что в итоге он окажется там, где нужно.   
В туннеле было слишком темно даже для его нечеловеческих глаз. Вергилий прошептал несколько слов, и на его ладони появилась крошечная светящаяся сфера. Совсем простенькое с точки зрения магии заклинание, но тем не менее полезное.  
Вергилий не мог перестать думать о том демоне. Предел Силы. Красивое темное лицо. Свой медальон Вергилий носил так долго, что почти не замечал его, однако сейчас медальон висел на его шее свинцовым грузом.  
«Мог ли это быть…?»  
Черные крылья.  
«Черный Ангел. Прекрасный».   
Чем дальше он шел, тем ближе ощущалось присутствие людей. Вергилий уже чувствовал свежий воздух. В конце туннеля забрезжил красный свет. Вергилий сделал глубокий вдох и вдруг почувствовал, как наступил на что-то. Магический огонек погас. Вергилию показалось, что в ботинок ему попал горячий уголек.  
— Что? — он поднял ногу, разглядывая тлеющую золу на подошве. Вергилий нахмурился. Оглянувшись, он понял, что тусклый красный свет приближается к нему.   
На полу вспыхивали десятки крошечных алых огоньков. Вергилий наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть их получше. Его глаза расширились за стеклами очков, и Вергилий потянулся к кобурам за Люче и Омброй.   
Это были пауки. Крошечные пауки, словно сделанные из горячих углей.  
Огненный паук.  
Фантом.  
Вергилий попытался обойти маленьких созданий, бормоча им: «Вот так, не стоит обо мне беспокоиться». Нескольких он все же раздавил.  
— Прямо как хождение по раскаленным углям, — проворчал Вергилий, услышав, как шипят подошвы его ботинок.  
Затем он услышал кое-что еще. Скрежет когтей. Он почувствовал, как вибрирует под ногами каменный пол. В темноте вспыхнули шесть алых глаз.  
«О. Как мило. Компания».

* * *

Ариус лениво поглаживал свой меховой воротник и наслаждался бокалом бордо. Подняв бокал, он разглядывал вибрирующее Зеркало сквозь кроваво-красное вино. Затем он зарылся носом в воротник и счастливо вздохнул.  
— Ариус, — неожиданно у него за спиной возник Грифон, и Ариус уронил бокал. — У нас гости.  
— Лорд Грифон, как мило с вашей стороны вот так внезапно навестить меня, — Ариус погладил воротник, словно любимого питомца. — Разумеется, у нас гости. Где он сейчас?  
Один из слуг бросился убирать осколки. Разлитое вино меж тем впиталось в трещины в камне.  
— Фантом присматривает за ним, — Грифон сцепил руки за спиной. Его очки поблескивали в электрическом свете ламп, освещавших двор замка. — Похоже, ваш план сработал.  
— Разумеется. Она очень… убедительна, — самодовольно ответил Ариус. — Но вы ведь понимаете, что безделушки Спарды это всего лишь часть комбинации, необходимой для освобождения лорда Мундуса?  
— Конечно, — Грифон зло посмотрел на собеседника. Ариус напоминал ему грызуна. — Скажите, Ариус… Вы ведь участвуете в этом не ради того, чтобы получить излюбленные земли во владение?  
— Успокойтесь, прошу вас, — Ариус отослал слугу. — Нет. Лорд Мундус пообещал мне, что когда он обретет свободу, я займу место, принадлежащее мне по праву, — он задумчиво теребил ус. Грифон прикусил щеку.  
— Место лорда-демона? Забавно. Что ж, будьте уверены, что путь в мои владения будет вам закрыт, — Грифон перевел взгляд на шпили замка.  
— Я буду иметь это в виду, мой дорогой Грифон, — Ариус снова погладил свой воротник. — Вы удивительное создание. Такое благородное для демона. Вам должно быть тяжело.  
— Если вы еще раз коснетесь этой темы, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вы провели вечность, пожирая собственные внутренности. Просто проследите, чтобы все сработало, — и Грифон исчез во вспышке света.

* * *

Вергилий медленно пятился по коридору. К немигающим красным глазам прибавилось тусклое мерцание тлеющих углей.  
— Кис-кис-кис, — пророкотал низкий голос.  
— Ради бога, мы же цивилизованные существа, — Вергилий держал пистолеты наготове. — Фантом, я полагаю?  
Огромный паук приблизился к нему.  
— Умный парнишка. Прямо как отец, — Фантом бросился на Вергилия. — Но ничего хорошего ему это не принесло.  
Вергилий открыл огонь, однако пули отскакивали от хитинового панциря Повелителя Пауков, не причиняя ему вреда.  
— Я бы с удовольствием поболтал о семейных делах, но…, — он отскочил назад, увернувшись от вспышки огня. Крошечные пауки обжигали его сквозь плащ. — Мне нужно заняться другими делами.  
Огненный паук расхохотался. Вергилий отступал, пока не добрался до двери, слишком маленькой, чтобы Фантом мог в нее протиснуться. Над ним пролетел огненный шар, не задев. Повелитель Пауков заревел.  
Вергилий стряхнул с плаща сажу.  
— Это было забавно.   
Он осмотрелся и обнаружил, что находится в разрушенном тронном зале. Пустом тронном зале. Его столкновение с Фантомом было шумным, так что…  
«Где же стража?»  
— Никакой стражи. Только я, — Вергилий развернулся на звук голоса, так похожего на его собственный. На этот раз Черный Ангел появился в человеческом обличье. Отблески электрического света со двора замка падали сквозь разбитые витражи на серебристые волосы молодого человека.  
— Я Черный Ангел озера Коцит, — он легонько качнул мечом и направил его острие на Вергилия. — Кто ты такой и откуда у тебя этот амулет?   
Они настороженно кружили друг около друга.  
— Я мог бы спросить у тебя тоже самое насчет этого меча, — Вергилий достал Ямато из ножен. — Как так вышло, что ты служишь Мундусу, Черный Ангел?   
У Ангела были такие же глаза, как и у Вергилия, и те же черты лица, лишь с незначительными отличиями. Тем не менее, этого было достаточно.  
— Данте?  
— Этот меч подарил мне мой отец, лорд Мундус. И вот это тоже, — Ангел показал свой медальон. — Кто такой Данте?  
— Это ты, — Вергилий осторожно приблизился, не сводя глаз с Ангела. — Данте Спарда. Мой брат.

* * *

Вергилий не мог сказать, какой именно реакции он ожидал, но уж точно не внезапного превращения молодого человека в Черного Ангела. От этого зрелища его сердце забилось чаще. По позвоночнику разлилось тепло.  
«Он прекрасен».  
Демоническая кровь словно взывала к нему. Он не знал слов, но узнавал интонации.  
«Так прекрасен».  
— Спарда! — взревел Черный Ангел. Предел Силы встретился с Ямато. — Ты сын предателя!  
Вергилий зашипел, уворачиваясь от удара.  
— Мундус убил маму и похитил тебя, — он замолчал, парируя выпады Ангела. Вергилий понял, что это не сработает. Чтобы привлечь внимание Ангела, ему придется перейти в наступление.  
Вергилий отбил очередной удар и сделал быстрый жест.  
— Тысяча мечей, — прошептал он, и воздух разорвали тысячи призрачных клинков. Черный Ангел отскочил назад. Клинки пронзили его крылья. Демон выпрямился, опираясь на Предел Силы. Его темную кожу покрыли сотни мелких порезов, из которых сочилась красная, человеческая с виду кровь. Вергилий приблизился к нему, борясь с приступом жалости.  
— Корона клинков.  
Кольцо призрачных мечей обрушилось на Ангела сверху. Ангел дернулся и предпринял последнюю попытку атаковать. Вергилий просто ударил его кулаком в лицо.  
Потерявший сознание Ангел упал на каменный пол.  
— Прости меня, мальчик, — Вергилий вздохнул и поправил очки. Он подхватил вернувшегося в человеческое обличье Ангела и подобрал Предел Силы.  
— Теперь нам нужно найти спокойное местечко, чтобы поговорить.   
У Вергилия начинала болеть голова, и он начинал задыхаться. Новый рекорд — два энергоемких заклинания за короткий промежуток времени. Триш назвала бы это личным достижением.  
Триш. Еще одна проблема, требующая его внимания.

* * *

Раньше здесь была огромная библиотека. Ряды книг тянулись до самого потолка, а пол был покрыт гниющей бумагой.  
Вергилий вздохнул. Этот замок был полон ловушек и потайных ходов. Он понятия не имел, как далеко он находился относительно тронного зала, однако это временное убежище его полностью устраивало. С помощью Ямато он вырезал на двери защитный символ.  
Вергилий использовал рубашку и ремень Ангела, чтобы привязать молодого человека к каменным перилам. Вряд ли это его удержит, но Вергилий надеялся, что сможет выиграть так хотя бы пару минут.  
Подумав еще немного, он заткнул Ангелу рот обрывком ткани.  
Обычно, имея под рукой столько незнакомых книг, Вергилий не обращал внимания на других живых существ. Знания возбуждали его больше, чем плоть. Он всегда считал себя бесстрастным созданием, даже несмотря на то, что его внешность привлекала как женщин, так и мужчин. Вергилий просто не считал их достойными каких-либо усилий.   
Но сейчас все было по-другому. Он снял очки и убрал их в карман. Он чувствовал Черного Ангела. Чувствовал запах его крови, запекшейся на щеке, и запах его пота. Слышал размеренный стук сердца, слышал его дыхание. Вергилий погладил его по волосам и вдруг с удивлением понял, что возбужден как никогда в жизни.   
Он погладил шрам на груди Ангела, касаясь осторожно, будто гладил опасное экзотическое животное. От его прикосновения Ангел открыл глаза.  
— Оуууыы, — прошипел он сквозь кляп.  
Вергилий попытался собраться с мыслями.  
Другой мужчина.  
«Мой родной брат, ради всего святого!»   
Но его демоническая сущность не желала успокаиваться.  
— Ты меня не убьешь. Я одолел тебя в бою, ты мой, — голос Вергилия прозвучал неожиданно хрипло. Черный Ангел сузил глаза. Вергилий улыбнулся. Византийские законы Преисподней сыграли ему на руку.  
— Ыффоныа, — прорычал Ангел.  
— Грифон тебя не найдет. По крайней мере, не сейчас, — Вергилий провел пальцем по заживающему порезу на щеке Ангела. — Данте.   
К его удивлению, Ангел не вздрогнул от его прикосновения, а его сердце забилось чаще, как сердце самого Вергилия. Вергилий вынул кляп из разбитого рта Ангела… Данте.  
— Так странно, — проговорил он, перебирая белоснежные волосы Ангела.  
— Полукровка, ¬– горько отозвался тот. — Прожил всю жизнь здесь, с этими мартышками, — Ангел потрогал языком разбитую губу. — Ты не представляешь, каково…, — Вергилий не дал ему договорить. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Ангела и жадно поцеловал его. Свободной рукой он провел по животу Ангела и ниже, с удивлением обнаружив, что Ангел возбужден не меньше, чем он сам.  
— Черт побери, Спарда… не дразни меня, — прорычал Ангел, и в его голосе насмешка причудливо сочеталась с желанием. — Сделай это или дай мне тебя убить!  
Вергилий отпустил его, несмотря на отчаянный протест той части мозга, что еще была способна соображать. Он был готов к драке, но к собственному удивлению оказался на спине, на грязном полу. Ангел грубо и жадно целовал его.  
— Не знаю, как вы… а мы решаем так любые споры, — промурлыкал он. — Я убью тебя позже, — добавил Ангел, срывая с Вергилия одежду.   
Он вошел без всякой подготовки, кусая шею Вергилия при каждом толчке. Вергилий царапал его спину. В его голове звучало лишь имя Данте как квинтэссенция охватившего его блаженства. Ангел тяжело дышал у него над ухом.  
— Вот так… мы это делаем, — хрипло прошептал он, двигаясь в такт своим словам. — Уверен, что вытерпишь? Другого шанса у тебя…  
Вергилий укусил его и столкнул с себя так, что Ангел упал лицом вниз.  
Отдавшись Ангелу, он познал блаженство, но только овладев им, узнал, что такое настоящий экстаз, обжигающий, как адское пламя.  
«Мой».  
Наслаждение пронзило его, и на пике оргазма Вергилий прорычал имя Данте. С этим звуком мир погрузился в темноту.

* * *

Ангелус с удовольствием потянулся, чувствуя, как встают на место позвонки. Рядом с ним мирно спал сын Спарды. Принц дотронулся до его щеки, наблюдая, как кожа постепенно меняет голубоватый оттенок на более человеческий розовый. Ангелус осторожно снял с его шеи амулет. Алый камень в нем слегка поблескивал.  
— Спасибо за все, — Ангелус наклонился и поцеловал спящего в щеку, затем поднялся на ноги и подобрал свой меч. — Мне стало намного лучше, — усмехнулся он. — Думаю, я сохраню тебе жизнь.

* * *

— Прошло уже больше часа!  
Грифон устроил Фантому взбучку в присутствии Ариуса — к вящей радости последнего и негодованию первого.  
— Как ты мог их потерять? Замок не настолько большой!  
Фантом закатил глаза.  
— Парнишка Спарды умеет колдовать. Не волнуйся, Грифон, я работаю над этим, — пробормотал он.  
— Над чем, Фантом? — Ангелус появился в дверях. Повелитель Пауков бросился к нему и набросил собственный пиджак на голые плечи принца. Грифон внимательно посмотрел на него и с сердитым видом сложил руки на груди.  
— Мы волновались. Где ты был?  
— Встретился с нашим нарушителем, — Ангелус уронил медальон на ладонь Фантома. — Мы немного поспорили. Кстати, я принес тебе подарок.  
Фантом и Грифон переглянулись.  
— Где он сейчас? — осторожно спросил Грифон. Он взял амулет из рук Фантома и тщательно его осмотрел.  
— Спит в библиотеке, — Ангелус не смог сдержать самодовольных ноток в голосе. — Я хочу оставить его себе в качестве слуги или любимца. У него богатый потенциал, — он забрал медальон у Грифона и легонько качнул им. — Отец сказал, что амулет, который он мне подарил, может отпереть его тюрьму. А как насчет этого?  
Грифон покачал головой и рассмеялся.  
— Вы славно потрудились, ваше высочество, — он покосился на Фантома. Тот кивнул и исчез. — Фантом приведет вашего… приятеля.  
Грифон повернулся к Ариусу:  
— Скоро рассвет. Нам следует поторопиться.  
Глава Иллюминати задумчиво посмотрел на принца и погладил бородку.  
— Конечно, мой дорогой лорд Грифон. Мы ведь все служим одной цели. Прошу вас, отправляйтесь во двор. А я распоряжусь насчет ужина для его высочества. Он, должно быть, умирает с голоду после такой… физической нагрузки.

* * *

Лорды-демоны исчезли. Ариус зарылся носом в свой воротник.  
— Не стоит быть таким самонадеянным, Ариус, — промурлыкал женский голос из тени. — Мы еще не закончили, — она выдохнула облако сладкого дыма.  
— Дорогая, ты портишь мне все удовольствие, — ответил Ариус. — Все идет… в точности как я надеялся.

* * *

Вергилий заморгал, просыпаясь. Он чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо. Он медленно перевернулся, ожидая увидеть рядом Данте, но вместо этого встретился взглядом с Фантомом.  
— А. Что ж, это было безрассудно с моей стороны. Фантом, я полагаю?  
— Вот это и называют «застать врасплох», — Повелитель Пауков покачал головой. — Вставай, — сам он сидел рядом с Вергилием, держа в руках Люче и Омбру. Ямато в ножнах висела у него на плече.  
— Я и забыл о том, что вы способны принимать человеческую форму, — вежливо продолжал Вергилий. Он привел в порядок одежду и надел очки. — Вы ведь не гнались за мной по коридору в таком виде.  
— Совсем как отец, — Фантом снова покачал головой. — Не сочти это за комплимент, юный Спарда. Пойдем. Лорд Ангелус замолвил за тебя словечко, — он посмотрел на Вергилия из-под темно-красной челки. — А у нас на эту ночь запланировано немало интересного.  
Вергилию это совсем не понравилось. Однако, поскольку Фантом был настолько добр, что решил отвести его в нужное место, Вергилий решил быть вежливым.  
— Ангелус? Черный Ангел?  
Фантом закатил глаза.  
— С чего ты взял, что тебе дозволено говорить, юный Спарда? — он схватил Вергилия за грудки, и в то же мгновение библиотека опустела.

* * *

Во дворе замка кипела работа. Фонари освещали ряд подношений, подготовленных Ариусом для прибытия Мундуса. Сам Ариус устроился на помосте над Зеркалом Ди и начал читать заклинание из своей книги.  
Грифону он напоминал обезьяну на троне. Лорд-демон повернулся к нервно расхаживающему туда-сюда Ангелусу, за которым верно следовала Тень.  
— Пора, ваше высочество. Установите амулеты в раму зеркала, — он легонько подтолкнул Ангелуса локтем. Принц робко улыбнулся в ответ.   
Они стояли на металлическом мостике, окружавшем зеркало. Рама зеркала была покрыта тщательно вырезанными рунами. В ней были сделаны два отверстия, по форме совпадавших с амулетами, которые держал в руках Ангелус.  
Ангелус поместил амулеты в отверстия, и в тот же миг раздался звук, подобный перезвону колоколов, и земля начала дрожать. Шлюз под мостиком открылся, и в чашу Зеркала хлынула морская вода. Ангелус нервно наблюдал за этим.  
— Когда мы принесем в жертву людей, Грифон? — спросил он. Грифон открыл было рот, но в этот момент появился Фантом, тащивший за собой Вергилия.  
— О. А вот и ваш гость, ваше высочество, — с вымученной улыбкой сказал Грифон. Ангелус не заметил напряжения в его голосе. Он смотрел на Фантома и Вергилия, остановившихся на противоположном краю зеркала.  
— Фантом? Что вы там делаете? Веди его сюда, он будет смотреть на возвращение отца вместе со мной…  
— Мне очень жаль, Ангелус, — холодно сказал Грифон. Он взмахнул когтистой рукой, и Ангелус замолчал на полуслове. Изо рта у него потекла кровь.  
— Грифон? — светлые глаза Ангелуса удивленно расширились, и он соскользнул с мостика в воду, наполнявшую чашу Зеркала.

* * *

— ДАНТЕ! — закричал Вергилий, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться из хватки Фантома. — Он же доверял тебе! — он понимал всю бессмысленность этих слов, но не смог сдержаться.  
— Извини, юный Спарда. Но скоро ты воссоединишься со своим братом, — шепнул Фантом ему на ухо. — Ничего личного, малыш.  
Вергилия пронзила острая боль. Повелитель Пауков разорвал когтями его кожу и плоть и столкнул его вниз.  
Соленая вода обожгла рану. Вергилий заморгал, пораженный размерами чаши. «Должно быть, искажение пространства», — отстраненно подумал он. Морская вода высасывала из него жизнь.  
Наверху Ариус прервал свое заклинание и посмотрел вниз.  
— Камень и кровь закрыли врата. Камень разбей, кровь пролей и пробудись ото сна, — он закрыл книгу. — Очаровательное стихотворение. Это из «Deus Resurgam», профессор Спарда. Вы должны знать эту книгу, — он зарылся носом в свой воротник. — У вас в руках ее… предшественница.  
Вергилий обнял Ангелуса, стараясь держать его голову над водой. В нос ему бил медный запах крови. Вода странно реагировала на присутствие демонической крови: она начала поглощать ее. Под водой появились прозрачные алые щупальца, обвившиеся вокруг их ног.  
— Итак, ты, должно быть, Ариус?  
— Именно, — рядом с Ариусом на платформе появилась золотоволосая красавица в длинном черном платье. — Глава Иллюминати. Я же предупреждала вас, профессор Спарда. Он опасен, — промурлыкала Триш. Она взяла Ариуса под руку.  
— Вы также говорили, что он глупец, — язвительно ответил Вергилий, заметив кислое выражение лица Иллюминати. Не обращая внимания на возмущенный ответ Ариуса, он встряхнул Ангелуса:  
— Данте! Ангелус, как ты еще себя называешь, давай же. Проснись! Будь со мной!  
Скользкие щупальца уже обвились вокруг его бедер. Звон Зеркала зазвучал ангельским хором по мере того, как оно высасывало их жизни.  
— Неважно, — прошептал Ангелус. — Наверно, все и должно было так закончиться…   
Его волосы потемнели от воды.   
— Я правда хотел сохранить тебе жизнь, Спарда, — тихо рассмеялся Черный Ангел.  
— Проклятье. Ты мой брат, и я не умру… не так и не сейчас, — Вергилий лихорадочно соображал. Намокшая «Deus Absconditus» в кармане плаща тянула их вниз.  
Вода вокруг начала светиться.  
— ПУТЬ ОТКРЫТ, — пророкотал нечеловеческий голос. — КРОВЬ СПАРДЫ ВСЕ ЖЕ ОКАЗАЛАСЬ ПОЛЕЗНОЙ… КАК И МОИ ЖАЛКИЕ ГЕНЕРАЛЫ.   
В ушах у Вергилия стоял гул. Вода забурлила, как будто что-то поднималось к поверхности из глубины. В темноте над ними раздался раскат грома.  
Из-под воды поднялась гигантская мраморная рука. Вергилия отшвырнуло к стене чаши.  
Мундус вырвался на свободу.

Вергилия оглушило грохотом, с которым разбились стены тюрьмы Мундуса. В глазах у него начало темнеть. Зеркало высасывало их с Данте жизни.  
«Я глупец. Полный идиот…»  
— ТЫ ПРЕКРАСНО ПОРАБОТАЛА, БЕАТРИС.  
«Беатрис? Мама?»  
Ариус выглядел не менее удивленным, чем Вергилий.  
— Служить вам удовольствие, лорд Мундус, — промурлыкала Триш. Она погладила воротник Ариуса, провела рукой по его рубашке. — Ариус, милый, ничего личного. Но как ты уже заметил, я люблю портить удовольствие другим, — она рассмеялась. Иллюминати посмотрел вниз. Триш по самое запястье погрузила руку в его грудь, запачкав кровью церемониальные белые одежды.  
— Триш… но я же твой хозяин…  
— Ты глупец, дорогой. У меня нет хозяина, — ответила она и вырвала сердце Ариуса. Ариус осел на платформу. Триш с интересом рассматривала его сердце.  
— Надо же, как удивительно. Я думала, оно похоже на сливу.  
— МОЯ КОРОЛЕВА, — пророкотал Мундус. — ЗАВЕРШИ РИТУАЛ, И Я ВНОВЬ БУДУ ХОДИТЬ ПО ЗЕМЛЕ.  
— Мундус, — Триш посмотрела вниз, на тонущих молодых людей. — Это так избито и тривиально. У тебя… как это говорят… раздутое эго, верно? — усмехнулась она. — У меня нет хозяина. Это. Уж. Точно. Не. Ты, — она послала ему воздушный поцелуй и столкнула тело Ариуса в чашу Зеркала.  
Алая слизь превратилась в шипы, а те потемнели и разлетелись на темные осколки. Мундус заревел от ярости, заглушая удивленный вскрик Вергилия. Кто-то с нечеловеческой силой подхватил его и вытащил из бурлящих вод.  
— Извини, парень, — Повелитель Птиц удерживал их обоих на дрожащем мостике. Воды зеркала затвердели, удерживая Мундуса между мирами.  
— ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ? ИЗМЕНА?  
Мостик задрожал еще сильнее, и Вергилий потерял равновесие. Краем глаза он видел, как Фантом закрывает собой Черного Ангела. Грифон тем временем вырвал из рамы амулеты и перебросил один Повелителю Пауков.  
— Кровь Ариуса не является одной из частей Жертвоприношения! — прокричал Грифон, перекрывая гул и рев. — Но вряд ли она сдержит его надолго!  
— Какого черта здесь происходит? — Вергилий посмотрел на амулет, который Грифон вложил ему в руку.  
— Озеро Коцит. Круг предателей, юный Спарда. Мы долго ждали подходящего момента, чтобы уладить маленькое семейное дело, — Грифон подмигнул Вергилию и сбросил свой человеческий облик с той же легкостью, с какой человек сбросил бы пальто.  
Огромные черные крылья распростерлись в небе. Головы Грифона издали душераздирающий крик. Главная голова щелкнула клювом.  
— Мы отвлечем его, но заточить его навсегда может только кровь Спарды. Давай же. Иди к своему брату.  
Вергилий пополз прочь. Воздух вокруг обжигал: Повелитель Пауков послал в сторону Мундуса огненный шквал.  
— Давай, отец, — усмехнулся Фантом. — Пришло время расплаты!

* * *

Ангелус, все еще оглушенный, сидел на мостике.   
Он думал, что, возможно, все понял. Может быть. Он собирался убить своих Генералов позже, из принципа — как-нибудь потом, решил он, и в этот момент сын Спарды (мой брат?) выдернул его из-под алого луча, посланного Мундусом.  
— ВЕРОЛОМНЫЙ ЩЕНОК! — Мундус перевел на него взгляд. — Я ВЫРАСТИЛ ТЕБЯ, И ВОТ ЧЕМ ТЫ МНЕ ОТПЛАТИЛ?  
Ангелус вырвался из рук Спарды. Его шок перешел в гнев.  
— Ты вырастил меня себе в жертву, дедушка, — лицо Ангела потемнело. За его спиной раскрылись крылья. — Позволь мне отблагодарить тебя за доброту! — клинок Предела Силы сверкнул в свете молний.  
Силой удара мостик разнесло на куски. Лампы и оборудование спасавшихся бегством Иллюминати сровняло с землей. Тех, кто не успел убежать, раздавило обрушившимися стальными конструкциями, а остальных преследовали в туннелях Тени.

* * *

Вергилий выбрался из-под упавшей на него балки и сел, моргая сквозь разбитые очки. Небо над ним стало красным от магических атак Грифона и Фантома.   
С точки зрения эволюции он всегда был лучше окружающих. Кровь демона сделала его сильнее и быстрее. Он быстрее выздоравливал и медленнее старел, а также обладал иммунитетом от любых болезней.   
Но сейчас он чувствовал себя по-настоящему жалким.  
— Я всего лишь человек.  
— СПАРДА! — Ангелус грубо схватил его за руку. — Соберись! Ты же пришел отомстить, так?  
Вергилий посмотрел на него.  
— От моих фокусов мало толку, — запинаясь сказал он.  
— Хватит бояться, идиот! — прорычал Ангел. Он воткнул Предел Силы в землю и взял лицо Вергилия в ладони.  
— Я видел твое истинное лицо. Прекрати глупить. Проснись! — он притянул Вергилия ближе и грубо поцеловал. Его губы обжигали как угли.   
На какое-то время Вергилий забыл обо всем, кроме этого поцелуя. По его венам словно пробежали молнии. В этот миг он не видел и не слышал ничего, кроме Ангелуса и стука их сердец, бьющихся в унисон.  
Потом Вергилий закричал.

* * *

Он словно пробудился после долгого сна. Все вдруг стало легко и ясно. При других обстоятельствах Вергилий занялся бы изучением черной брони, покрывшей его тело, и прорезавшихся рогов.   
Но этому придется подождать.  
То, что изменило его одежду, повлияло и на лежавшую в кармане книгу, и сейчас перед внутренним взором Вергилия стояли слова заклинаний.  
— Камень разбей…, — прозвучал у него в голове голос Ариуса. Амулеты отца. Эти алые камни были не драгоценностями…  
Кровь Спарды.  
«Разумеется!»  
— Ангелус! Разбей амулет! — прорычал Вергилий, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
— Но разве они не…? — удивился Ангелус. Вергилий вытянул руку с камнем.  
— Да, это ключи к темнице Мундуса. Давай же! — с этими словами он сжал кулак и раздавил амулет. На мгновение все вокруг застыло. Его руку окутало облачко красной пыли, которую затем втянуло в Ямато. Рукоять меча увеличилась и изогнулась, и меч ожил в его руке. Из цубы выросли крылья. Наконец, в клинке открылся и моргнул драконий глаз, и по мечу пробежали искры.  
Аластор. Ключ молний.   
В руках Черного Ангела Предел Силы сверкнул черно-красным и превратился в огромную косу.  
Ифрит. Ключ пламени.  
Легендарные мечи Спарды.  
Мундус замер, глядя на них.  
— ДВЕ ТЫСЯЧИ ЛЕТ НАЗАД ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ, КАК ВАШ БРАТ ПРЕДАЛ МЕНЯ. ВЫ ДРОЖАЛИ ПРИ ВИДЕ МОЕЙ ТЕНИ. НО Я ПОЗВОЛИЛ ВАМ ЖИТЬ И ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ СЛУЖИТЬ МНЕ.   
Три клюва Грифона щелкнули.  
— Позволил нам жить, чтобы мучить нас за нашу слабость. За то, что мы не прикончили тебя, старик! — он метнул в Мундуса рубиновую молнию, но Мундус поймал его в кулак, словно непослушную канарейку.  
— СПАРДА БЫЛ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫМ ИЗ ВАС, КОМУ СТОИЛО ПОЯВИТЬСЯ НА СВЕТ, — он с силой швырнул Грифона на бросившегося в атаку Фантома. В воздух взметнулся вихрь перьев. — ВЫ ОБА НИЧТОЖНЫ.  
Вергилию пришлось удержать на месте Ангелуса, бросившегося к друзьям.  
— Ангелус, мы должны остановить все это.  
Черный Ангел остановился и кивнул.  
— Вместе.

* * *

**Эпилог — Нью-Йорк, сентябрь 1936 г.**

— Только посмотрите на небо, а? — сказал таксист, останавливаясь перед Музеем Метрополитен. — Хорошо, что жара закончилась  
Человек на заднем сиденье кивнул.  
— Да. Такое синее небо, — ответил он, выбираясь из такси в прохладу осеннего утра.  
* * *

Вергилий остановился в вестибюле Метрополитена, посмотрел на сводчатый потолок и вздохнул. В его портфеле тяжким грузом лежала потрепанная, окровавленная книга.  
Остров Маллет не просто утонул как Атлантида. Он взорвался с треском, и отголоски этого взрыва раскатились по всему Средиземноморью.  
Вергилий почти не помнил финальный бой — только грохот, с которым затонул остров, и лицо Черного Ангела, темное и умиротворенное, когда мир вокруг них взорвался.  
Несколько дней спустя он пришел в себя на борту итальянской рыбацкой лодки, полумертвый и наполовину оглохший. Рядом с ним спала в ножнах Ямато. Люче и Омбра исчезли в волнах.  
Вергилию пришлось вспомнить старые связи и обратиться к друзьям семьи, чтобы вернуться домой. Каков был результат?  
Мундус был снова заперт в своей темнице.   
А Данте… Данте исчез навсегда.  
Когда он вернулся в Нью-Йорк, то обнаружил в своей квартире экземпляр «Deus Resugram», принадлежавший Ариусу. К книге прилагалась записка, гласившая «Сувенир на память». Вместо подписи стоял отпечаток губ. Вергилий вздохнул. Еще одна загадка.  
— Добрый день, профессор Спарда, — Роза вскинула подбородок. — К вам посетитель, — на этом слове она еле заметно поджала губы. — Молодой человек.  
Вергилий замер.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Молодой человек. Он сказал, что подождет в вашем кабинете, — неодобрительно сказала Роза. — Я попыталась его остановить, но он сказал, что он ваш бра…  
Вергилий уронил портфель и бросился вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Преодолев коридор, он ворвался в свой офис.  
Ангелус сидел на его столе и разглядывал фотографию в рамке.  
— Спарда, — просто сказал он.  
Вергилий закрыл дверь и прижался к ней спиной, словно намереваясь не дать Черному Ангелу уйти.  
— Ангелус, — прошептал он с колотящимся сердцем. — Как…?  
— Данте, верно? Ты сказал, что меня так зовут, — Ангелус поставил фотографию обратно и спрыгнул со стола. Он подошел к Вергилию и некоторое время просто смотрел на него.  
— Думаю, на какое-то время я воспользуюсь этим именем, — его губы были теплыми, дьявольский огонь пульсировал под тонкой кожей. — Если ты не против.  
— Вергилий… Меня зовут Вергилий, — прошептал он. — Я буду только рад.   
Не просто тепло. Жарко.  
Жарче, чем в Аду.


End file.
